404 Nico Not Found
by 96thPerson
Summary: Phestus notifies Leo of everything, but Nico is a dodgey little kid who needs much love and comfort and cannot be found dammit.


I shouldn't qualify myself as being on Hiatus anymore. I for shop these two very hard, but I think they have great potential to be friends. Really good friends lol.

* * *

Leo was never sure how Phestus managed it, but the dragon could always tell where anyone on the ship was at any given time if Leo just asked for it.

Sometimes, he'd just spout out little things randomly: "Percy and Annabeth are in Percy's room," and, "Don't go to the kitchen, Piper and Jason are there," and even, "Hide the cookies, Coach Hedge is just around the corner!"

So when Nico was rescued and joined them as part of the crew, Leo was always surprised to hear, "404 Nico not found- Nico is on the prow, actually. Sorry Leo."

"You're so funny." Leo smirked, and pet one of the many panels in the control room lovingly. "Man the fort Phestus, I'm gonna check on Nico."

Leo made his way up to the deck, shivering as the cold air hit him. He almost couldn't see Nico in the dark, but a small, moonlit body sitting on the railing above Phestus' head pointed out exactly where Nico was. Leo blew into his hands and started over, chattering out in the chilly night.

"Hey, Nico?" He asked quietly, and gulped as dark eyes turned on him. "Uh, sorry to bother you-"

"No problem." Nico replied, and curled back up into a ball. "What do you want?"

"I, uh, may I sit here?" Leo asked tentatively. Nico shrugged and turned away. "Sure, I don't care. It's your boat, sit wherever you please."

Leo also shrugged, and pulled himself up next to Nico. The boy hid his face in his arms, and Leo almost instinctively wanted to reach out and comfort him by holding his shoulder. Instead, he hesitated, and flinched when Nico looked up at him. Something in those eyes were daring, _begging_ Leo to hold him. Nico wasn't as socially awkward or as much of a loner as Leo thought; he wanted to be held and cherished just like everyone else on board. His eyes were saying, "come on, hug me. I need it."

Leo leaned over and wrapped an arm around Nico, scooching closer to him. Nico didn't tense, but instead relaxed even more. Leo wasn't sure why Nico was trusting him so quickly, when he seemed determined to avoid everyone earlier. Leo wrapped a second arm around his shoulders, and Nico let out a strangled sob, leaning back on Leo's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo asked, pulling away. Nico buried his face in his arms again, rocking in the effort to keep his balance. "It was so cold... I'm still cold. I want to be hugged, I want warmth again. I want Bianca back."

Leo don't understand anything of what Nico was talking about, but he could provide warmth, and he was going to do it. "Hey, Nico?" The boy looked up, eyes wet with unshed tears. "I don't know how comfortable you'll be with this, so promise not to freak out, okay?"

He flicked his hand, drawing calloused fingers against touch palms, and a spark ignited on his skin, bursting into a brilliant plume of red and orange. Nico instantly uncurled, eyes wide, a smiled coming across his face. "Wow."

"Neat, huh?" Leo asked. He laughed as Nico nodded excitedly. He gingerly reached up to touch his palm, but Leo snapped back from his hands. "Careful! This is real fire, it can actually burn you."

Nico glanced down at Leo's hand, then met his eyes. He nodded solemnly, and held his hands out to Leo's, warming them with the fire.

"It's so beautiful." Nico mused, almost as though he had forgotten Leo was there. "It's like a candle, so enchanting. Like home. Gods I want to go home, don't you, Bian-"

His head snapped up and he wrenched away. Leo snapped the fire out and reached out for Nico, but the boy retaliated as though his hand was still on fire. Leo flinched, "Nico I- I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be. I just... I need some time alone."

"You've been in solitary confinement for most of your life. I think you need more time with people, not any more time to yourself."

"No, I just want to be alone." Nico replied, moving away from Leo and pulling one knee to his chest. He glared out at the sea. "It gives me time to think. Thanks for stopping by, I'll see you in the morning."

"But Nico-"

"Good night." Leo fell silent. What happened to all the childish joy in his face a few moments before? Where had all the mirth and enchantment gone? He hopped off the railing and reached for Nico again- those piercing eyes hit him, _hard_. Leo instinctively held back. Nico looked away. "Good night."

Leo headed back down to the control booth. Some time he'd go back to Nico, and make him feel welcome- tonight was not that night. "I'm back Phestus. Tell me if Nico moves from the prow."

"404 Nico not found. Sorry Leo."

* * *

Does anyone else sense Frozen? (And then I imagined Nico but at like, Hades' palace in the Underworld singing his own version of 'Let it Go' and Persephone is like, "I knew you liked that movie! Hades, he likes the movie, he's singing again!"

"Don't listen to her dad, it was a crap movie!"


End file.
